The present invention relates to a technology of recording information to a rewritable type record medium or a write once type record medium.
As a record medium for recording information taken by a video camera, a medium using a magnetic tape has generally been used. In contrast thereto, by development of recording and reproducing technology to and from a record medium in a disk-like shape and a technology of high density formation thereof, the record medium in the disk-like shape has been reduced into practice as a record medium. As an example thereof, there appears also a video camera for an information recording apparatus using a hard disk or an optical disk (DVD disk or the like) as a record medium. A video camera, an information recording apparatus or an information reproducing apparatus using the disk-like record medium achieves advantages such that random access or various editions can readily be carried out and small-sized formation of a record medium can be carried out in comparison with a conventional constitution using a magnetic tape for a record medium.